This application relates to piezoelectric motors, and more particularly, to a piezoelectric motor capable of storing energy which may be used to propel the motor.
In piezoelectric motors, an electro-active material is used to convert electric potential directly into mechanical strain. Piezoelectric motors rely on friction to convert micro strain to macro motion.
Piezoelectric motors are useful in precision actuators and effectors, such as robotic manipulators. They typically offer advantages over conventional motors (i.e., those that rely on electromagnetic coupling in air gaps) in precision control applications in which light weight, compact size, low energy use, or the ability to operate under cryogenic or other extreme environmental conditions is desired.
Conventional piezoelectric motors generally involve a series of mechanical steps. The motors do not store energy.
The components of conventional piezoelectric motors are small relative to the stepwise displacement. It may be difficult or expensive to manufacture such motors that are capable of maintaining acceptable tolerances using conventional equipment and methods. They also are susceptible to failure if wear exceeds these tolerances.